The present invention relates generally to the field of systems to mull windows together.
Individual windows are mulled together to form a larger window unit. The larger window unit needs to provide sufficient strength for proper installation and operation of the individual windows. Variation in the design dimensions of the individual windows provide a challenge to proper installation and achieving a weather tight seal. It would be desirable to provide a window mulling system that would provide ease of installation as well as provide a weather tight seal between the mulled windows.